The Eye of the World/Prologue
Summary : Lews Therin Telamon wanders through his nearly destroyed palace, looking for his wife Ilyena Therin Moerelle. Dead men, women, and children lie everywhere, but the taint on saidin has driven Lews Therin insane and he does not notice his surroundings. Ishamael appears, having TraveledThe description given of Ishamael's Traveling does not match the One Power Traveling seen later in the series, and Ishamael's comments "I follow a different power now" and "Shai'tan's Healing is different from the sort you know" imply that both were done using the True Power of the Dark One.there, and approaches Lews Therin saying "I have come for you." Lews Therin does not recognize him, and Ishamael realizes he is mad. Ishamael identifies himself as having once been Elan Morin Tedronai, and Lews Therin manages to recognize him as Betrayer of Hope''The name Ishamael means ''Betrayer of Hope in the Old Tongue.. Ishamael says that after today people will call Lews Therin Kinslayer as well as Dragon. He goes on to say that Lews Therin was once first among the Servants, and other things, and that he is now greater in power than Lews Therin and won't let him die without realizing that. He Heals Lews Therin of his madness, who screams in pain. As the pain recedes, Lews Therin comes to his senses. He sees Ilyena's body and is consumed with sorrow. Ishamael says that the Great Lord of the Dark can bring her back, and Lews Therin turns to him with murderous intent. He says he will have revenge for Ilyena's death, but Ishamael asks him to cast his mind back, to remember the Dark One's counterstroke against saidin. Ishamael says the Hundred Companions are tearing the world apart, and more men join them every day. He tells Lews Therin to remember who it was who killed all of his friends and family. Lews Therin remembers the deeds, and howls in torment as he looks at his surroundings. Unable to bear his shame, he Travels to a flat, empty land beside a river. He can feel the taint on saidin, and cries out for forgiveness as he channels more and more. A bolt of fire comes down from the sky, burning through him and the earth below him, sending lava spouting upwards to form a mountain. The river has been redirected in an arc around the mountain, with an island in the middle. Ishamael appears on the island, and vows that all is not yet over between him and the Dragon: . Characters *Lews Therin Telamon *Ishamael - as Elan Morin Tedronai Referenced *Dark One - as Shai'tan and Great Lord of the Dark *Ilyena Sunhair Groups *Hundred Companions *Servants *Sisters Places Referenced *World Sea *Hall of Servants *Gates of Paaran Disen Events *Breaking of the World Items *Aes Sedai symbol Referenced *Ring of Tamyrlin *High Seat *Nine Rods of Dominion *''Aleth nin Taerin alta Camora'' *''Charal Drianaan te Calamon'' Concepts *Shadow *Light *Wheel of Time *Creator *Dark *Voice (unknown) *Singing (unknown) One Power *Channeling **Healing **True Source **Taint **''saidin'' **Traveling **One Power